


Curse// Проклятие

by archeoptah



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Чёрная печать контракта ярко выделялась на бледной коже, в точности повторяя фиолетовую метку на правом глазу Сиэля.«Взгляните на неё», — продолжил Себастьян тихим голосом, его дыхание холодило шею Фантомхайва. И Сиэль смотрел. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от своего отражения.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474324) by [packardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/packardian/pseuds/packardian). 



Сиэль неподвижно сидел на краю диванчика в своей ванной комнате, наблюдая за тем, как Себастьян готовил ему ванну. Дворецкий снял белые хлопковые перчатки, чтобы проверить температуру горячей воды, бежавшей из-под крана; Сиэль предпочитал, чтобы вода была обжигающе-горячей, — будто это могло искупить совершённые грехи. Себастьян выдвинул ящик шкафчика, достал флакон и вылил отмеренное количество жидкости в бурлящую воду, предварительно сверившись с биркой на нём. Тотчас же комнату заполнил душистый аромат лаванды и граф увидел, как формируются пузырьки и пена.  
Сиэль плотнее запахнул полы своего шёлкового халата и неосознанно смахнул несколько прядей волос с правого глаза. Он мельком уловил отражение этого действия в зеркале и замер, поражённый. Казалось, что лиловое свечение печати контракта слабо мерцало, словно жило своей жизнью.  
Заинтересованный, Сиэль соскользнул с диванчика и неслышно подошёл к зеркалу в полный рост, чтобы взглянуть поближе. Он редко смотрелся в зеркала: в этом не было нужды, ведь его всегда одевал Себастьян, а если вид графа был небезупречен, это всегда исправлял дворецкий. Но была и ещё причина, по которой Сиэль нечасто приближался к зеркалам: ему не нравилось собственное отражение, начиная от клейма на спине и заканчивая печатью контракта на глазу — это всё было символом того, что граф принадлежал другим.  
Не имело значения, как сильно Сиэль старался преподнести себя как одарённую и независимую личность, — отметки на его теле доказывали обратное. Он сузил глаза, рассматривая своё отражение: метки уязвляли его гордость и граф чувствовал себя оскорблённым. Он ничем не отличался от скота, которого выращивали для продажи с целью последующего съедения... разве что поглотят совсем не его плоть... Мысль о сравнении себя с чем-то настолько покорным, как скот, разожгла с мальчике огонь злости.  
Фиолетовая пентаграмма вновь ярко вспыхнула, и Сиэль подался ближе к своему отражению, так близко, что почти ударился носом о стекло. Никогда раньше он не видел печать контракта в таких подробностях. Тонкие, едва заметные линии, очерчивающие пентаграмму, тянулись по его радужной оболочке, окрашивая насыщенный голубой в лиловый оттенок.  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как за его спиной появился дворецкий. Широкая ладонь опустилась на бедро Сиэля, удерживая его на месте. Он немного подался назад и увидел, как Себастьян поднял левую руку, на которой всё ещё не было перчатки, повернув тыльную сторону ладони к зеркалу.  
— Она прелестна, не так ли? — прошептал Себастьян на ухо мальчику, который пытался унять дрожь.  
Чёрная печать контракта ярко выделялась на бледной коже, в точности повторяя фиолетовую метку на правом глазу Сиэля.  
— Взгляните на неё, — продолжил Себастьян тихим голосом, его дыхание холодило шею Фантомхайва. И Сиэль смотрел. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от своего отражения.  
Граф почувствовал, как с его плеча стянули халат, как тот упал и растёкся лужей шёлка у его ног.  
— Вы принадлежите мне, — сказал демон, с удовлетворением растягивая слова.  
Это выдернуло Сиэля из состояния полной покорности.  
— Ошибаешься, — ответил он свирепо, повернувшись, чтобы зло посмотреть на демона. — Это ты _моя_ собственность. — Его фиолетовый глаз блеснул, печать засияла сильно, ярко.  
Себастьян неслышно выдохнул, оценивая очаровательную картину перед собой: Сиэль трясся от злости, его душа и вся сущность почернели ещё сильнее от охвативших его чувств отчаяния и отрицания, но больше всего от глубоко укоренившейся жажды отмщения. Себастьян негромко одобрительно зашипел, прежде чем упал на одно колено, склонив голову и держа хрупкую руку графа в своей.  
— В таком случае отдайте мне свой приказ, милорд.


End file.
